Mannequins
]] Mannequins are recurring objects seen in Call of Duty 2 in the levels Red Army Training and Demolition, Call of Duty: World at War in the level Vendetta and the map Revolution, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 on the map Storm and in Call of Duty: Black Ops on the maps Nuketown and Hazard. Call of Duty 2 In Red Army Training, Commissar Letlev will tell the player to melee a mannequin. It is dressed with a German uniform and helmet. Later in the second room in Demolition, Pvt. Koslov moves with his group through an abandoned Stalingrad apparel store, featuring fragmented and whole mannequins. Call of Duty: World at War In room of the sniper battle in the level "Vendetta", the mannequin is used by Sgt. Reznov to draw the fire of the enemy sniper. Sometimes they are wearing German helmets and sometimes they are not. In the map Revolution which is based of Vendetta, the same mannequins can be seen. In the Nazi Zombies map Verruckt, There is a mannequin with several knives pierced through it. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In the map "Storm" on the upper floor in the building near Domination Flag A, lots of undressed mannequins can be found. Unlike their Black Ops ''counterparts, they serve no purpose and are merely cosmetic, however a few players rather new to the map can occasionally be seen firing at the mannequins thinking they're enemies in the low lighting. Call of Duty: Black Ops On the multiplayer map Nuketown, mannequins are found in random locations all over the map, in and out of the map's boundaries. A mannequin's head and arms can be removed by any means, gunshot, knife or otherwise. On the multiplayer map Hazard, mannequins can be seen dressed up in golf gear in certain buildings. Trivia *In Nuketown, if all of the Mannequins heads are shot off within the first 15 seconds of the match beginning, the ''Rolling Stones "Sympathy for the Devil" will play over the loudspeakers. *Rarely, a mannequin will spawn without a head, or arms. *Mannequins can also be found inside of the school bus, however these mannequins do not need to have their heads removed for the song to play. *If a mannequin's head is shot off with a Crossbow, Ballistic Knife, or Semtex, the mannequin's head will fly off, however the arrow, knife, or Semtex, will still be where it was inside of the Mannequin's head. *The mannequin seen at the end, during the nuke, and during the after action report, is located inside of the yellow house, and cannot be found during the match, however, it is visible via spectate or by standing in the yard of the yellow house on the very far right. *Rarely, when attempting to shoot the head off of a mannequin, it will be indestructible and the head will not come off. *In the house similar to the Brady Bunch home, two mannequins can be seen out of the window, and they appear to be holding hands, visible only if in theater mode or spectating. *If not the host in a game on Nuketown, when shooting the mannequin's heads with a crossbow, the mannequins head will stay for a second, then be blown off normally. This has quite an amusing effect. *Rarely, shooting the head off of a Mannequin can cause his head to combust into flames. However, while viewing it in theater mode, his head will not show any flames. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Easter eggs